ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Real Deal" Steven Styles
Bio Steven Styles was born and raised in the city of sin, Las Vegas, Nevada on February 12, 1980. He began studying the art of wrestling at just 13, by the age of 19 he had already become a professional in the art. He is said to be one of the most arrogant and hot headed men in the business today. However, his talents cant be ignored. He has always been accompanied to the ring by his wife Amy Styles, they have been together for the last 10 years and met while on a stint in Europe. RWF - 2000 Styles first joined the RWF back in the year 2000. He was first introduced as "the Real Deal" Steven Styles, Styles later dropped the alias. After a somewhat successful singles stint, Styles met a man named Jay Delerabie, or Paladin Jay as he was known at the time. The two enlisted the help of another wrestler named Heatwave and formed a controversial group called Kickout, pro wrestlings boy band in essence. Styles was the first in the group to capture gold, On the same night Styles lost a RWF North American title match he came back later in the night to defeat fifteen men in a battle royal and become the RWF Television Champion. Continuing on the role Kickout had they challenged for the tag team titles, Styles and Delerabie were able to capture the titles and defend them for a decent amount of time.After losing the TV and tag titles, Styles decided Kickout should be no more. The group dissolved and Styles tried his hand at a singles career again, this time he captured the RWF North American title. Later on in that year Styles challenged for the heavyweight championship and came up short, He and management had a falling out there after and he left the RWF. Titles Held *RWF TV Title x1 *RWF NA title x1 *RWF Tag titles x2 XCW-2002 Styles moved on and found a new organization. Upon entering its' doors, he immediately blew up. Styles was able to go undefeated and knocked out his first five opponents with ease. Styles challenged for the TV title and captured it in record time, under a minute. Styles then went on the capture the NA title as well.Later that year after successful title defenses Styles being a duel title holder decided it was time to challenge for the world title itself. The match was long and grueling but in the end Styles came out on top and won the world title., XCW later went bankrupt and out of business. Titles Held *XCW TV title x1 *XCW NA titles x1 *XCW World title x1 Hiatus - 2002-2009 Styles decided to take a break from what he loved to explore different aspects of the world. He tried many different careers, and traveled all over. He even started his own club up in Las Vegas. But in 2009 that old flame kept calling his name. So, Styles decided to lace up his boots one more time. GOW - 2009 - present